`8-84` is a vigorous, self-branching Poinsettia of medium height and large bicolored, red with pink flecked flower bracts. It has self-branching traits which make it desirable for branched plant production. `8-84` can be flowered in a relatively cool greenhouse, making it economical to grow commercially.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a sport of the red bracted cultivar of U.S. Plant No. 5,492 in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. This pink on red sport has all the self-branching traits and other desirable growth characteristic of the cultivar of U.S. Plant No. 5,492. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its bract coloration and other distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.